Ratchet x Penelope (Shaybun Oc)
by dokilala
Summary: What happens when the stars are aligning perfectly that night? Will they stay friends or become much closer?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a fan fiction I wrote For ! An amazing artist on Instagram That I hope I can call a friend! She is supper awesome so check her out! These are some of her OC's like Penelope and some are from Ratchet and Clank! No copyrights! warning: MUCH FLUFF ^_^ and A bit of violence!

Penelope walked through the the Spaceship. Outside was the billions of stars . It wasn't anything she hasn't seen before. Almost every night she would look outside and see them. But this time... This time was different. She has never seen them this close. It was fascinating. She slowly walked closer the the huge glass that was this spaceship. She slowly found her paw touching the glass. "Pretty cool huh Bun?" Penelope gave him a cold glare. "Don't call me that" she said but soon resorted back to the stars. There was a moment of silence before he decided to say something. "Pretty nice hm." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah! Amazing! I mean I've seen it before but not like this! This is- this Is!" They both found themselves saying at the same time "Perfect".

Ratchet POV

Us standing here like this. Is weird... Different. I mean it's not like I haven't been a lone with her because trust me I have.. It's just. I feel... different. NO! No... She's - she's just my friend. Okay SNAP out of it Ratchet it's just Penelope. Just Penelope... "Hey Bun..." "What did I say about the name thing-" "Yeah yeah Bun- Penelope no difference..." She glared at me ... Heh. of course she did. "I got to go." "Why did something happen? Is it the mission? I'm ready?!" "No no Penny, I'm just-" Those eyes. Maybe it was the determination, or maybe the stars sparkling I don't know I don't really care. "R-Ratchet?" Was that a blush... No I got to snap out of it! Why can't I say anything?! "I- I gotta go-".

Penelope's POV

He just left? Is he hiding something... Is he sick? He just left! No explanation?! Was it me? Sometimes I don't get it! One minute he's joking around the next... He's ... He's... LOOKING AT ME ALL FUNNY! UGHH... Maybe I just need time off. Look there is going to be a party at the club. I really hate clubs but Clank is always saying I need time off... Yeah yeah that's it! I'll hang at the club. Maybe it will take my mind off of it!

Nobody's POV

Penelope rushed home and did her hair. Even though there wasn't much of it she wanted to look nice. She really did hate clubs, but she really needed to hang out. And with everyone going to the club tonight she didn't want to be left alone. Or even worse. Left alone with Ratchet after what happened this morning. "nothing... Nothing in my closet!" Penelope said rummaging through her closet. She finally found a decent dress. She hadn't wore it often but it would do. It was a little above her knee, short but not tight 'like most girls who were going to be there.' She thought. It was black and went a little low on the back. Oh and just on time she found the most perfect red flats to wear with it. But when she put it on she didn't really want to go out. "I don't know... This doesn't seem like a good idea Clank..." She said over the phone. "It's going to be fun! But- it isn't really like you to go to clubs... What has gotten into you?" "N-Nothing why would you say that! I just want to have fun with my awesome friend clank!" There was a bit of silence and suspicious thought but Clank decided to drop it. "Right..well see you there I guess."

He hung up and she sighed. "This is a bad idea." But she went anyways.

Penelope POV

This place is bigger then I thought. And with all these lights... I don't really want to- "So glad you could make it Penelope!" "OhhhhClank! hi! Ofcourse I made it" was I sweating? Oh god don't sweat! He's looking at me weird! It's my smile isn't it! I look suspicious! "Imma go get a soda! Be right back!" "O-okay?" What was that?! That was so stupid. Okay snap out of it. Soda should do the trick... "Hello." Who the hell? "Hello ^u^" He was a tall muscular bunny. A bit of hell in his hair. I could tell. A button down silky type white shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. He had to be maybe 21-22. Not sure. "Hi, I'm Jason... I haven't seen you around here before." "Oh well I'm Penelope.. I'm usually not in this part of the galaxy... Or in clubs heh.." "Clubs are not your thing heh? Well welcome." "Thanks..."

No one POV

Jason got closer to Penelope. She was starting to get uncomfortable and it was a bit obvious. "Here." He handed her a glass of soda. "T-thanks... I should-" "You have beautiful eyes." "Oh thanks... But I-" "Not to mention such gorgeous hair.." "Right okay so.. I'm going to go" "Why not hang around a little while longer" "um"

Meanwhile Ratchet was back at the ship fixing some stuff up like the mechanic he was. He banged his head in the table. "Ughhhh I messed up. I'm so stupid! She probably thinks I hate her or something?! I shouldn't be like this around her! She's my friend! We are just friends!..." He picked up the wrench and twisting the bolts around. He wiped his sweating forehead getting grease everywhere. As he looked to the side a paper came off his desk. "Oh man what's- OH NO! CLANKS PARTY! SHOOT!" He scrambled around for something to wear. The only thing he had was a clean tank top and dress pants. It didn't really match but it would have to do. He put it on after he washed up quickly and ran out the door.

Back at the club Jason was having a little too much fun. "Tell me how you got so gorgeous" he went to go touch her ears. She didn't really know what to do. 'Ratchet where is he!?' She thought.

Ratchet POV

As I bust through the door right away I see clank. Okay act natural. "Hey bud! Nice looking party! Didn't know a robot like you could party!" "Well thanks coming-" I wasn't really listening to he was saying. Because in the corner of my eye I see Penelope. Is she- with another guy? No!Snap out of it she is not my girlfriend or anything! We are just FRIENDS! Oh but that guy was pissing me off. Who knows why! He was feeling all over her ears! What was he thinking! "Dude... RATCHET!?" "huh what?! Oh yeah yeah... Cool IMMA go mingle.." "But- oh forget it."

What was this guy doing. Why am I clenching my fist! UGHHH... Just because he's muscular has a nice out fit and perfect hair... Is he FLIRTING?! Calm down ratchet calm down.

No ones POV

Jason suddenly grabbed her waist and brought her closer. Penelope squirmed her way out. "Wel it's been fun but-" she was cut off by another one of his kisses on the paw. She wasn't really enjoying this. She wanted to leave but not be rude. But suddenly she was pulled in by the waist by someone else. Not Jason. No it was Ratchet. Ratchet pulled her closer not looking to happy. She smelt the oil on him and couldn't help but giggle but returned to state of shock as Jason started to yell. "hey man what are you doing that was my catch!" Ratchet let go of Penelope, same angry face. She couldn't move of say anything. She just watched. "Well I don't really like you hitting on her so." "WEL WHO ARE YOU HER BOYFRIEND?!" Penelope's eyes opened a bit in shock as well as Ratchets. A long silent pause. The whole club seemed to slow down and become mute. Maybe it was just them being in the moment. Ratchet looked at him and punched up at his chin. "RATCHET!" Penelope screamed. "What are you-" "WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" Ratchet grabbed his collar and took his gun out of the back pocket. But before he even had a chance to shoot clank and some random party goers grabbed him and kicked him out. Well clank did it in the nicest way possible but still kicked him out so he can cool off. Penelope walked outside and sat next to Ratchet who was sitting criss cross on the cold sidewalk.

"Hey." "Hey." Ratchet responded while looking away. "You okay? Back there you were a little- " "I'm fine." ... "Well umm... Thanks. He was a little too touchy for me." "Mhm." Ratchet said still looking at the passing mini ships that passed as cars on this planet though there were few at this unruly hour. Penelope looked up letting her hair flow in the cool breeze , while simultaneously holding her dress down. "Hm... Wel I guess I'll see you tom-" as she turned around he slammed him lips into hers. The kiss was so out of nowhere. His eyes squinted shut. Her eyes wide in shock, slowly closing. The kiss wasn't that long. Maybe 30 seconds max but it felt like eternity. Then he got up , hands in pockets, and went to go home. He tuned back only for a second. "Goodnight Buns"

She sat in shock. Looking up at his smile. Maybe a smirk but it was genuine. "Yeah- yeah goodnight." She sat there holding her legs and looking up at the stars for a while longer. As ratchet walked home he looked up and said with a smirk

"Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I love her."

****Thank you so much for reading! ****


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys Chapter Two is finally up! Thanks for waiting! W(`0`)W

All oc's belong to Shay and the ratchet and clank characters belong to the game / creatures.

Ratchet POV

Oh. My god. Did I just kiss her! I mean I've kissed her before and all that but that was like. Wow. Ultra intense. And I beat that stupid guy up for her. She just was so perfect, so cute... No ratchet you guys are just friends. I repeat JUST FRIENDS. I don't understand what's gotten into me lately. I can't focus. I can't even fix the damn ship! We have to talk. No I can't do it! I can't call her now! I'll ruin the moment. Wait but that's what I want to do!? Is it!? UGHHHHH what is wrong with you ratchet! You can't just go around kissing Penny like that! She is just so perfect. So kind, but strong. So much determination. She's adorable! I couldn't help myself! Oh man! I'm so stupid sometimes! Her lips were just glistening and- NO snap out of it.

I need some rest.

No ones POV

As ratchet went home and sat on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Again. He sat there for hours and hours turning when suddenly he picked up the phone and dialed her number. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He just did it. Out of nowhere! Surprisingly she picked up. "H-Hello? Ratchet? It's 2 am? Are you hurt?! S-SICK?!" "No- no I'm fine I just..." He couldn't say it. There was no way. He had way to much pride to say that. "Um I called to say goodnight?" "Are you sure?" "No" why did he say no? He couldn't stop his mouth. He was saying words he felt but didn't want to say to her. "What? Ratchet? Are you okay?" Pause. A long long pause. Of thinking. 'What do u say?! Oh god this is awkward... Think of something...' He thought. "Did you see my belt?" "Excuse me?" "My belt.., I left it over there the last time I was there." "O-oh..." She couldn't deny she was a bit disappointed. "IMMM sorry no I don't see it. Well goodnight..." And with that he was left with a beeping phone.

The next morning was pretty productive. Penelope got up and out on her regular comfy outfit. And left to start the day. She was super excited to tell you the truth. She finally got to start working on a new project and go on a brand new mission! She skipped her way to the ship and got her weapon for the mission. "Alright Galactic Monsters I'm ready to take you down."

Penelope POV

I was so ready for this mission! It's gonna be awesome! Just me and Ratchet maybe clank I'm not sure yet. But still! We're gonna be sailing across the galaxy! SWEET! ... But... Wait where is Ratchet. Is he still thinking about that kiss... I mean it was pretty magical- no! No Penelope! It's just a kiss nothing we haven't done before. Just a plain... Old... Kiss. Alrighty... Where is he! Let me call him... Again! "Hello?" "Heyyyy Where are you I'm by the deporting station where are you?" What's with the long pauses these days? "Ummmmmm I'm coming." "Alrighty well hurry up!" I smiled. Let me sit... Okay let me not sit.. I'm too excited!

Noones Pov

"Hey Penelope!" Ratchet said running closer scratching his neck. "Oh hey! Took you a while huh?" "Oh yeah I had things to do! But I'm here now right buns?" He obviously did that to change the subject. Ratchet was a little uneasy but he knew he would get over this weird feeling. "Alright let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran to the ship. They got in turned the engine on and blasted off. In the ship the atmosphere wasn't any better then before. "Wow look at the stars!" "Yeahhh.." 'Stupid Stars' Ratchet thought. "So where are we headed?" "Well for quick pocket cash I was thinking we catch a few galactic thugs nothing crazy!" She quickly responded. "Well alright."

Ratchet POV

I don't know if I like this idea. Penny is strong don't get me wrong. Someone would be stupid to say she is useless. However is she strong enough to beat up huge thugs. Maybe...okay probably not! But she wasn't useless. I sort of fear for her being. "So are you excited?! Going all incognito" I heard her say with a giggle. She was so determined all the time. And that laugh... So adorable! I really wanted to hold her paw. Would that be weird? "Y-yeah it's gonna be cool." I know what it is it's the stars. "Let's take a break and put the ship on auto pilot." "Good idea" the best idea of the night. I needed to stretch out!

NOONE POV

As ratchet stretched out his 5'1" body. Penelope walked closer and looked him in the eyes. They stood there for a minute. Slowly letting go of his now stretched Arm. "You kissed me yesterday" hopping he didn't have to talk about it again he sighed and replied "Yeah..." Rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Her eyes seemed to have pierced into his eyes. She slowly grabbed his face and kissed him slightly on her tippy toes. " Returning the favor" she said proudly with a smile.

'Yup I knew it was the stupid Stars.'

That's it for chapter 2 chapter three will be up soon! Sorry it's shorter then the last one! But side note! According to the original oc artist these two are like friends with befits just wanted to put that out there! No confusion! This is just my own little spin on some events!


End file.
